


Tony Stark’s Prowess

by ImaMonster



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, BAMF Tony Stark, Confused Avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaMonster/pseuds/ImaMonster
Summary: Tony Stark was a smart man, most would say he’s a genius. However that came with the ability to cause panic, which happened frequently (even if he never knew it).Or: 5 times Tony scared the avengers and one time he didn’t.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	1. Introducing Jarvis

It started the day the avengers decided to live in the tower

“Tony you do realize that we don’t need entire floors to live in right? We can just have a room and be fine with that.” Ah yes, Captain America was trying to be humble and polite as his mother taught him to be. He was currently looking around with wary apprehension for the sudden influx of wealth pushed on to him, he knew Stark was a good man however that didn’t stop him from being overly narcissistic and arrogant.

Tony looked at him funny for a moment before flinging his arms out as though he was spreading glitter through the air, “Steve, I don’t know how you forgot but I’m a billionaire. If I want the streets to rain candy, then I can make factories go into overdrive with just a swipe of my credit card and it won’t make a dent. Trust me this is nothing.” Then, as though he had solved all the problems in the world he turned around and strutted away knowing full well that he owned the place and could afford to buy ten more.

As they continued on with the tour they stopped by the common room and Steve was surprised to see both Clint and Natasha both standing and stiffly sitting up straight as though they had just been shocked with a paralyser. Growing concerned as he walked closer Steve noticed that Tony had left to get some drinks for them as he decided he was satisfied with the tour.

”What happened,” Steve whispered as he got close, “did you see something?”

“When you got in the elevator did Stark press any buttons?” This had been asked in a quiet voice, Natasha had already suspected the answer. “He did nothing and yet whenever he entered or exited the elevator we were at the correct floor.”

”Maybe he had prepared it before hand for the tour to impress us”

“I don’t think so, at Stark’s house in Malibu he had lights that automatically came off and on and adjusted the light, but that was because of his AI Jarvis.”

“Maybe Jarvis is here too?”

“Steve, you don’t understand Jarvis was an AI he wasn’t an actual person due to that fact when Stark’s house was destroyed then the computer must have died as well.”

Stark then decided to walk over drink in hand, he looked at them curiously before asking in a hesitant tone, “you guys ok, I thought you would like your rooms but you look like I hid your pet in the closet.”

“Stark-

“Call me Tony”

“Alright Tony, we were wondering how your elevator knew which floor to go to.”

“Oh, that’s easy. Jarvis listened in and took us to each floor”

Natasha’s eyes narrowed, “Jarvis was destroyed when your house blew up.”

“Please, Jarvis is everywhere I want him to be.” Tony began to wiggle his eyebrows, “If you guys want some privacy just go to your rooms and ask for privacy mode.”

Clint quickly decided to intervene before Natasha could shove her knife into his gut, “So what you’re saying is that you made a new Jarvis or downloaded him or something.”

Tony looked at him weirdly, “No, Jarvis can transfer himself to your phone or computer just by hacking so since he’s in the tower, and since he’s a learning program he can teach himself how to be in my phone and my suit at the same time.”

“So there’s no way to stop him,” Clint began to lose color very fast. “He can just hack into our phones, and your weaponized suit and do what he wants?”

“Well yes,” Tony said as though it was obvious, he looked at the corner of the ceiling near the wall. “Jarv, how bout it. You want to explain?”

“Certainly sir, I am a learning system and it is due to this that I am so advanced. When I was created I was always with Master Tony and as he talked to me and I observed, I learned how to due certain things. When Master Tony is making new armor I help make advancements and help improve thrust capacity and monitor Master Tony’s health. I also have the ability to examine the human anatomy and body language, currently your heart is beating 167 beats per minute indicating that you are in a panic, if there is something that can calm you down then say so and I will log it for future reference.”

“Oh my god, we are going to die.”

“What’s the matter with you, birdbrain, you would think this is the first time you've heard about Jarvis, I talked about him often enough.”

“Thank you sir.”

“No problem Jarvis”

Clint burst in, “I was controlled for most of the time and you didn’t tell me that Jarvis could talk.”

“I thought it was obvious.”

“What’s obvious about it,” Clint was reaching hysteria, he was never really good with sci-fi movies.

Natasha decided to step in before Clint had a conniption, “what he means is that the fact that you have a computer system that can access weapons as well as hack government-class phones makes us uneasy.”

“As in?” Tony was arching an eyebrow as though they were simpletons.

“Your building skynet”, Clint answered as though it was the end of the world.

“No I’m not, Jarvis has so much more class.” And with that Tony ended the conversation by walking away.


	2. The Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im so happy you guys liked the first chapter! Hope you like this one as well, and don't be afraid to correct my grammer or anything!

“By the way Tony, what gave you the idea to make Iron Man. I mean if it was just a suit of armor and some holsters for fire arms then I would understand, but your suit is so different.” 

It has currently been a few days since they moved in and they had stopped flinching so much when Jarvis talked, so Steve decided to take his mind off of the issue.

“Well actually the idea was to make armor strong enough to not get shot, but with the firepower to get rid of the people in my way.”

“So,” Steve hesitated, the other avengers were walking into the common room. “How did you get the materials for this?”

“From the bomb remains” Tony wasn’t really following he was trying to figure out the paperwork Pepper had pushed on him, Pepper told him to do it in the common floor to ‘spend some time around actual people and not programs’, he wasn’t really enjoying it but whatever. 

“They had a ton of my stuff and I only use the best, so it wasn’t hard.”

Natasha had read Stark’s profile and written her own evaluation, but the file only talked about the torture and the fact that Stark had built his reactor and armor there. However, the fact that a group of terrorists had a bunch of Tony Stark’s bombs did not bode well. 

“A group of terrorists had a bunch of your bombs” Clint had been following along and was becoming quite worried as well.

“Well I mean, I didn’t give them the bombs. Obie sold them under the table to them without my knowledge.” Tony really didn’t want to do this paperwork, he had much more important things to do, like improving the thrusters on his suit. 

Natasha stepped into the conversation, “If they had your bombs why did we not know?”

“Well they were stocking up and I would have never figured it out until they kidnapped me. They wanted me to build a Jericho Missile before they killed me, but I refused.” Tony really did not want to talk about this, it was bringing up bad memories that he had left behind in that cave.

“A Jericho Missile?” Steve asked before the TV turned on to an old video of the presentation Tony had done before being kidnapped. 

Steve looked up warily, “thanks Jarvis”

Bruce had snuck in sometime during the conversation but couldn’t stop himself from asking, “You made a missile that could have killed thousands, and was ordered to make more? What happened when you refused?”

“Well, I knew that they were lying to me so I didn’t make it but when I refused they decided to torture me, and let me tell you I made sure to kill every last one on the way out.” Tony’s face had darkened, making everyone realize that he wasn’t joking. Abruptly he pushed his hands through his hair before looking at the ceiling, before sighing and going back to the paperwork. 

“When Pepper gets here I am so giving her the silent treatment.” Tony was just about ready to give in and use the papers as target practice instead of finishing them, they were just full of useless forms that he already went through and he was not looking forward to the rest.

“Sir you have never been silent in your life” It was either the fact that Jarvis sounded so human like or the fact that they were talking to each other so easily that made the team shift uneasily. 

“So the suit?” Steve asked, trying to get the subject back on track.

“It was the easiest way to ensure my escape and survival so it wasn’t that hard of a decision.” Tony pushed his papers away, “Jarv, tell Pep that I did most of it AND that I socialized, i'm going back to my workshop.” 

Clint watched Tony disappear into the elevator, “That was weird right, it’s not just me? Because it sounds to me like he made the armor with live bomb remains, while being tortured, while being threatened in a cave.” He stared some more before swallowing, “what would he have done if he made the suit for the military or if he was evil? Would we be able to stop him?”

Bruce stared thoughtfully, “let’s not think about that” he patted Clint’s back, "I’m sure Tony would never become evil or anything. After all, think of all the paper he would have to do if he tried!”


End file.
